


We're Dancing in This World Alone

by Irissswests



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irissswests/pseuds/Irissswests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They are surrounded by people she doesn't know and she doesn't want her first time kissing Barry to be around strangers." Iris drags Barry to a party that she really doesn't want to be at, not when she's ready to act on her feeling for her best friend. Instead they end up on the Jitters Rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Married by Emily Kinney. Title from A World Alone by Lorde. Not really sure when this takes place, but I mention Iris' conversation with Caitlin in 2x18. So lets pretend Barry never lost his speed and everything is happy. Also, I'm marking this a complete, but it could have a short follow up chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

The song comes to an end and almost reluctantly she tilts her head up, chin against his chest near where her fingers play with the soft fabric of his shirt so she can look up at him. Their bodies are still swaying ever so slightly back and forth and she's still wrapped up against him and his fingers are tangled in her hair. She wants to stay here where she is, never wants to let go of him. She also wants nothing more than to stand up on her tiptoes and touch her lips to his. And judging by the way he's looking at her so seriously she wonders if he wants the same thing, if he's thinking about kissing her too.

The only problem is they aren't alone. They are surrounded by people she doesn't know and she doesn't want her first time kissing Barry to be around strangers.

Without taking her eyes off him she reaches around him to the bookshelf and grabs his glass of wine that she knows he won't drink and downs it. If she's going to do this she's going to need a little extra help. Ignoring the raise of his eyebrow she tugs his hand and he follows her to the door without question.

She feels a little bad leaving the party this early, but she just doesn't want to be here anymore. And anyway she's pretty sure no one notices them leaving, just like no one noticed them the entire party. They wouldn't be missed. And really she just wants to be anywhere but here, anywhere as long as she's with Barry.

A couple days ago her coworker Samantha invited her to the party and for some reason she agreed to go. She told Samantha she would bring Barry with her and when Samantha gave her a knowing look she insisted she and Barry were just friends even though she was questioning it herself. And tonight she noticed Samantha had been watching them and she hasn't been the only one recently. She knows she's been pretty obvious to other people when it comes to her feelings for her best friend. Ever since her conversation with Caitlin a couple weeks ago and after deciding not to go on a date with Scott she's been thinking about Barry more and more. Thinking about telling how she feels. And if tonight proved anything to her it's that she wishes she had realized it sooner. Because they wouldn't have been here as just friends. Because it all felt so natural, they way she touched him, the way he touched her, holding his hand, dancing with him and she's sure he felt something too.

Outside they stand on the sidewalk in the cool air and she turns to face Barry. She's not ready for the night to end yet, not ready for him to walk her home. He's watching her curiously but says nothing and she still has a hold on his hand and doesn't plan on letting go anytime soon. "Do you think you could take us to the Jitters rooftop?" she asks almost shyly.

It's the first place that pops into her head and really it's perfect. His eyebrow quirks up slightly in surprise but he nods in agreement. And she appreciates that he hasn't questioned her once tonight that he's followed her lead even though she has absolutely no clue what the hell she's doing. But now she's following his lead as he steps closer to her and lets go of her hand. For a moment she almost asks why because she doesn't want to let go, but then he's holding out his arms to her and she realizes why. She tries to ignore the slight embarrassment she feels. Of course. He's going to carry her. And now she stares at his open arms and swallows as steps even closer. It feels different this time. All those other times were before she realized she loves him, before she realized there was something between. Again she wonders if he can feel it, whatever it is that's brewing between them right now. Shaking her thought she loosely links her arms around his neck and then he lifts her effortlessly into his arms, one arm under her knees the other around her back, holding on to her securely. But she's not afraid of him dropping her; Barry would never let her fall.

Once he's adjusted his grip on he speaks. "Ready?" She nods slowly, unable to find words.

She's so close to him and she can feel the difference in his hold, whatever this is between them hangs heavy in the air. If she turns her head she could kiss him, but she holds back, she's not going to do that yet. And she takes not of how strong his arms feel around her the way his fingers are ever so slightly skimming along her bare leg. The way his heart beats against her side rapidly. His scent fills her nose and she's so tempted to bury her face in his neck and once again she stops herself from doing something stupid. "Hold on tight," he whispers in her ear, lips brushing lightly against her skin. Yeah, she's not the only one who feels it. She tightens her arms around his neck for a completely different reason and then they're off.

Seconds later he sets her down on the ground and her legs feel a little wobbly and the world is spinning around her. Right, speed and alcohol don't exactly mix well. He keeps an arm around her to steady her. "You okay?"

She keeps her eyes squeezed shut for a moment and when she opens them she meets his concerned green eyes and oh yeah she's just fine. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answers him with a nod.

Nothing is spinning now and her legs are no longer shaking and she looks around them at the rooftop, a smile coming to her face. "It's been a while since we've been here hasn't it?"

And it really has. Now that she thinks about it the last time they were here was last year right before he went back to save his mom. This is only the third time they've been on the roof as Barry and Iris. Most of the meetings up here had been between her and The Flash. Regardless of that that she still thinks of it as their spot. Which makes it the perfect place to tell him how she feels.

"Yeah it is," he responds quietly. He's watching her trying to figure out why she chose to come here. And he's probably thinking about the last time they were up here and what happened after that.

Not wanting him to think about his mom or everything that has gone wrong she starts walking backwards to the edge of the roof. "Come on," she says with a smile before turning her body slightly so that she can see where she's going. Then she comes to a stop at the overlook and turns to look out over the city.

Even though it's not that late the city is quiet. There aren't many cars on the streets, but it's still bright and peaceful. And it reminds her why she likes it up here so much. She can see everything and no one can see her. However, it isn't exactly warm and she regrets not bringing a cardigan or jacket with her tonight when a shiver passes through her.

She jumps and lets out a surprised squeal when she feels his hands on her arms and that's when she realizes he's standing directly behind her and he's rubbing his hands up and down her arms trying to warm her up. She can feel the heat from his body against her back and his breath ruffles her hair. Then she shivers for a completely different reason.

When did he get so close? Not that she's complaining because she most definitely is not. But she finds her breath catching in her throat at his close proximity. The tension between them is stretched so tight, ready to snap at any moment.

When she finally gains some courage she turns her head a little looking over her shoulder at him and she's reminded of back when she was flirting with The Flash and they stood almost exactly like this. There had been something then too. If only she had known it was Barry back then. Who knows what would have happened. Maybe it wouldn't have taken them so long to get to this point.

"Th-thanks," she stutters as he continues rubbing her arms. And she wonders if he knows what he's doing to her. Her breath comes out a little shaky and rushed and she tries to tell herself that this is Barry. Just Barry. Its just Barry right?

He hums in response and she can feel it from her head to her toes.

They lock eyes and she forgets everything around them all she sees is Barry and it feels like he's looking right through her like he can see everything she's feeling and thinking. And really it wouldn't be so bad considering that suddenly her mouth goes dry and once again she can't speak. She's frozen in place as his gaze holds her where she is. She couldn't move if she wanted to.

Almost imperceptibly his eyes flicker down to her lips ever so briefly but she sees it and she does the exact same thing only she lingers long enough that he will notice, that he will know that she wants this too.

His hands are motionless on her arms with the exception of his thumbs rubbing back and forth along her skin and it feels so good and calming.

"Barry," she murmurs. She can't keep it in any longer. She has to do _something._

And before she can stop herself or even really think about what she's doing she turns so that she can face him completely standing on her tiptoes she reaches for his face. He doesn't back away or say anything and he doesn't lean towards her just lets her do whatever she's going to do. And she does.

She presses her lips firmly against his and waits for a moment her eyes falling shut. His hands tighten briefly on her arms and then he's moving his lips lightly against hers. It's a soft and gentle kiss that remains innocent.

She pulls back much sooner than she wants to and when her eyes open she realizes what she's just done and she can feel her face heating up with embarrassment. Oh shit. She can't meet his eyes and she tries to put distance between them and takes a step back only to have her back bump against the ledge.

Then her apology starts falling from her lips. "Oh god. Barry, I'm so sorry. That was really stupid. I just thought- I mean there's something between us right? I'm not imagining it. And I-"

"Iris," he says softy, but with a slight commanding tone to get her attention. She raises her eyes to his and he gives her a smile that immediately calms her down.

His hand cups her cheek and his thumb rubs along her bottom lop. "You are definitely not imagining it. I've been wanting to kiss you all night, I just wasn't sure if you were ready." Then he flashes her a grin. "And anyway, you never have to apologize for kissing me."

And then his hands on her waist, long fingers spanning to her back pulling her in to him and his mouth is on hers. Now she's the one who is caught off guard. For a moment she's too shocked to respond. Holy fuck. Barry is kissing her.

_Iris, calm down. Barry is kissing you. You wanted this to happen remember?_

She listens to the voice in her head and relaxes and lets herself focus on the feel of his lips on hers, how soft they are, how they are putting just the slightest pressure against hers as they move together. She lets herself feel the kiss and not think about anything else. Placing her hands on his shoulders she kisses him back with enthusiasm.

She's surprised at his confidence in kissing her almost like he's done it before. Because he knows exactly what he's doing. She tries not to dwell on it because that's not the thing to be thinking about right now. But now she knows that Barry Allen can kiss. That had always been the one thing she wondered about. If they would have sexual chemistry, if this part of the relationship would work. And she's pretty sure it will if this is any indication. Growing up she had never thought about him being a good kisser, didn't really want to think about it for reasons she's not quite sure of now. Regardless of that his confidence makes her bold and she traces his bottom lip with her tongue and he opens up to her almost automatically.

She can't think straight when he kisses her like this. Still she wants to know how he knows how to kiss her, knows what she likes, how to angle his head, how to stroke his tongue against hers, how to rub his thumbs along her jawline, and how to take her top lip between his and give it a suck enough to make her moan. She stops that train of thought where it is and grips his shoulders tighter in response. She doesn't realize that he has backed her further against the ledge her back digging into it, but if she's being completely honest she doesn't really feel it. All of her senses are being overwhelmed by Barry. And she wouldn't want it any other way.

She's not sure exactly how long they spend kissing, it could be minutes or hours, but they continue to explore each other, slowly, taking their time. She can't explain just how _right_ this feels. And she thinks she could do this all night and be content.

Somehow they manage to drag their lips from each other, breathing heavily and she looks up at him and his face breaks into a wide smile and she grins back at him. Then he's hugging her to his chest and they are both laughing and she's smiling uncontrollably.

This is really happening.

"Yeah it is," he says. That's when she realizes she said it out loud. "That is if you want it to."

How on earth could he think she doesn't want him? After kissing him like that? But then she realizes he's giving her a way out if she really doesn't want to let this go any further.

She leans up to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Yeah I want it to."

He's still grinning at her. "Good."

"Good," she echoes.

This time when shivers it's not because of him. With a smile on his face he shrugs off his jacket and she tries to protest but he already has it around her shoulders. It's huge on her but she'd be lying if she said it didn't make her instantly feel warmer.

"Better?" he asks.

She nods. "Much."

"Come on," he says. "I'll walk you home."

It's almost like the end of a date. And she's not really sure if this was one considering they didn't start the night off as a couple, but it has her wanting to go on a real one with him.

"Okay," she agrees.

And then she takes his hand and they walk to her apartment. It's like nothing has changed between them. They tease each other and bump shoulders as they walk down Central City's quiet streets laughing. The only difference is they occasionally pause to kiss each other just because they can.

When they reach her apartment they stop outside her door. All of the sudden she's nervous even though she know she shouldn't be. Mostly because she has no idea what she's supposed to do next. Should she invite him inside? Before she can over think everything Barry interrupts her almost like he senses her nervousness.

"I had fun tonight." He's smiling at her and instantly she relaxes and knows she doesn't need to be nervous.

"Me too."

They just stare at each other for a few seconds smiling shyly before he clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck. Now he's the one who's nervous and she finds it ridiculously endearing.

"What do you say that we go on an actual date? Tomorrow night maybe? Or another night, I know it's short notice, I can wait, I've waited a long time, but I just really want to take you out," he laughs a little anxiously. "And I'm making a complete idiot of myself."

She shakes her head with some amusement reaching out to take his hand. "No, you're not. It's cute. And I would love to go out with you tomorrow night."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

Silence falls over them for a moment but it isn't awkward necessarily. "So uhh," she says.

"I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I came inside before we go on official date now would I?" He's teasing but he's also helping her out and she's thankful for that.

He's also too damn adorable for his own good. So she surges forward with one hand to the back of his neck and brings him in for a kiss because she can. He relaxes into her and kisses her back and too soon he's pulling away.

"Goodnight Iris."

He kisses her on the cheek before turning to leave.

"Goodnight Barry."

She watches him until his disappears down the hallway and her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. As she unlocks her door she realizes she still has his jacket around her shoulders and knows he purposefully let her keep it for now. It's not like she hasn't stolen shirts or anything from him over the years because she most definitely has. But tomorrow she'll give him the jacket back. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Iris doesn't want to wait until their date to see Barry, Joe finds out, and Iris has a question.

The next morning she heads to her dad’s house.

She still hasn’t been able to stop smiling. She woke up with a smile on her face as she remembered the events from last night. She knows that they have a date tonight but she wants to see him before that. And it’s not like they don’t see each other all the time anyway. Okay so maybe it's because she really wants to kiss him again.

She lets herself inside. “Barry? Dad?” She calls out.

“In here!” her dad responds and she follows his voice into the kitchen.

They are both in the kitchen. Barry is leaning against the counter and her dad is sitting at the table. She doesn’t miss the way Barry’s eyes immediately find hers and she smiles at him and for a minute she forgets her dad is there. She’s not sure if Barry told him anything and she doesn’t care if he has, but in case he hasn’t she doesn’t really want to have that conversation right now.

“Hey dad,” she says turning to him and he’s probably already caught on but doesn’t say anything. 

“Hey baby, what brings you here?” 

“Oh you know just wanted to see my two favorite people,” she tells him and her dad raises an eyebrow at that. “And you have better coffee here.”

Her dad laughs. She glances over at Barry, and bites her lip trying not to grin too much. Not to mention for some reason he just looks really good leaning against the counter his hair is a mess and he’s wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. Damn.

“Well I’m about to head off to work,” Joe says getting up from the table looking between the two of them. He kisses his daughter on the cheek. 

Once her dad is upstairs she walks closer to Barry. 

“Hi,” she says almost shyly.

“Hi.”

“So, uh,” she trails off.

This is weird. It shouldn’t be weird. This is Barry. Just because they kissed a couple of times and may be dating doesn’t mean this should be weird, doesn’t mean anything should change between them.

“Look, what happened last night I’m really happy that it did. But if for some reason you’re having second thoughts it’s okay. I mean yeah I want to give it a try but I know there was wine involved and maybe I don’t know. I just-“

“Barry,” she cuts him off with a fond smile. His rambling is adorable but she needs to cut him off before he gets too worked up. He closes his mouth and looks at her with slightly wide eyes. “Kiss me.”

He stares at her for a moment and she waits patiently, but if it takes him any longer she may just have to do this herself and while she wouldn’t mind that she really wants Barry to kiss her first, just like he did last night when he caught her off guard. She sees the moment when it really dawns on him that she just asked him to kiss her. He crosses the space between them never taking his eyes off of her and then he comes to stand in front of her gently tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

And then he finally,  _finally_ , closes the distance between raising his hands to frame her face in his long fingers and brings her in for a kiss. It starts off gentle but the moment she opens her mouth to his it gets heated. She links her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him and threading her fingers into his hair at the nape of his neck as his hands travel down her back to rest for a moment on her hips.

Somehow, she’s not really sure because she’s not necessarily thinking straight when he’s kissing her like she ends up on the kitchen counter with her legs wrapped around his waist as his hands slip under her shirt and are warm on her skin. She’s lost in the way he’s almost expertly kissing her and she knows at some point she’s going to have to ask him how he got so good at this. She can’t help it when she tugs his lower lip between her teeth and groans into mouth; his fingers dig into her skin in response.

Despite the fact of the current situation and where she is they don’t progress much further than that. They take it slow and really she can’t think of anything better than this.

“Ahem.”

Behind them someone clears their throat and they immediately freeze. She squeezes her eyes shut resting her forehead against his shoulder. And she knows her father just caught them. Barry gently squeezes her waist in reassurance and she knows they are in this together. So with a deep breath she nods slightly against him before lifting her head. He takes a step to the side and she sees her father.

He’s not angry, looks a little amused with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed over his chest. “Something you want to tell me?”

“Daddy,” she starts and she doesn’t have anything prepared, but she knows she can come up with something on the spot, but then he dad’s face breaks into a large grin and he’s laughing.

“It’s about damn time,” he says. And she knows both she and Barry are staring at him disbelief. Sure, she knows her dad has always been rooting for them but she never thought he would react to them like this especially considering how he found them.

“You’re not mad?” she asks almost hesitantly.

“Of course not! I thought you coming here was a little odd. Now it makes sense. Anyway I’m off to work.” He goes to leave before calling over his shoulders. “Oh and I better not catch you two doing that again, especially on my couch.” Then the door closes behind him and they are alone again and she’s embarrassed and knows he is too.

“So I guess he knows.”

“Yep.”

She looks up at him. Even sitting on the counter she’s not quite level with him. “You still want this?” she asks.

He smiles at her stepping between her legs. “I want nothing more than to be with you, Iris.” And she swears her heart melts at his words and she pulls him for a hug.

“Are you still taking me out tonight?”

“I’m planning on it.”

“Good.” She pulls back from the hug. “So I have about a half hour before I have to head to work. Are you going to the lab?” 

He nods. "But it can wait a little bit longer." 

A grin forms on her face. “Want to make out a little bit more?”

This time he doesn’t hesitate before leaning into kiss her and takes her breath away in the process.

After a few minutes she pulls away. “I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“How did you know how to kiss me?”

He freezes for a moment before turning a deep shade of red. He steps back from her rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s uh a long story.”

“I’ve got time.”

 


End file.
